1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, and in detail relates to a digital camera having a live view display function and a image stabilization function.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a camera is shaken due to hand shake of the photographer, it has the effect of causing unattractive images. Various digital cameras having a vibration correction unit have therefore been proposed in order to mitigate the effects of camera vibration such as hand shake. For example, Japanese unexamined patent application No. Hei. 6-046322 (laid-open Feb. 18, 1994) discloses an image-taking device with a vibration control function unit for alleviating vibration by causing an image sensor to move within a plane orthogonal to the optical axis of a photographing lens in accordance with output from a vibration detection sensor.
It is also known to live view display an image on a display unit such as liquid crystal used for subject viewing instead of an optical viewfinder or together with an optical viewfinder (also called electronic viewfinder display), using output of the image sensor (for acquiring a subject image) of the digital camera. For example, Japanese unexamined patent application No. 2002-369042 (laid-open Dec. 20, 2002) discloses a digital single lens reflex camera that performs live view display using an image acquired by opening a focal plane shutter arranged between the photographing lens and the image sensor.